Thorki One-shot
by LitleBlueBox
Summary: Many things can happen after a feast, yet Loki and Thor can't seem to regret it. Fem!Loki - Lady!Loki - Thorki - Graphic Sex Scenes


Thor laughed loudly, watching as Loki stumbled drunkenly through the halls of Asgard, his father's ward was one of the funniest drunks he had ever seen, proven when she started to converse with the wall, believing it to be one of her tutors. He peeled her away from it when she began arguing that she hated wearing those stupid shoes and that most days she would run around barefoot and the old fool couldn't do anything to stop her. He paused as he pondered that fact and bent down, lifting up her dress slightly to see two bare pale feet, his laughter boomed as he climbed to his feet, slinging an arm around the back of her knees and her waist, hoisting her up so she was cradled bridal style against his chest. The feast could still be heard going on in the great hall he wondered if they were the only ones to have left yet, but dismissed it as he felt Loki stir in his arms, making small mewling noises as she attempted to get down, "Put me down you big oaf," she hissed but it lacked a spiteful air as she snuggled further into his warmth, nosing his chest.

"I'm going to take you to your room and you are going to sleep off this inebriation," Thor chuckled, taking several turns before he arrived in front of her room, he kicked open the door, too afraid to set Loki down in case she ran off, he closed the door behind him and laid her out on her bed before turning to leave only to be stopped by a pale hand grasping his arm. He turned to ask what she wanted only for the words to get caught in his throat as he saw her laid out on the bed. "Stay?" she asked, that single word enough to break through his defences as he slowly peeled off his armour, she retreated to the bathroom for a few moments and emerged in a long soft blue nightgown that clung to her chest and stomach before dropping down to the ground in a flow of fabric. She lay down on the bed and watched as he pulled off the last of his armour leaving him in only a pair of loose brown pants.

He turned to get in the bed and stopped short as his eyes roamed her form laid out before him. Her raven curls were spread out in a halo around her head, her blue nightgown clashed with her pale skin, her emerald eyes gazed up at him, wide and innocent, framed by long eyelashes and sharp cheekbones, her white teeth captured her plump bottom lip between them as her chest rose and fell. He climbed slowly into the large king sized bed, the silken sheets pulling against him as he crawled towards her, lying down so they were face to face, her laid on her back so she was looking up and him propped on his elbow so he could look down at her. They stayed like that for several minutes, just staring at each other. Thor made the first move, he slowly lowered his face so he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face, her eyes fluttered closed and he took that as permission, closing the distance between them and kissing her sweetly, his lips moving against hers in a way that made butterflies swarm in her belly.

He moved so he was hovering over her completely, her hands drifted up to cup his face as the kiss turned passionate, his hands roamed her body, his rough palms brushing against her nipples through her thin gown, "Thor," she gasped, her back arching to press her chest further into his palms as he chuckled lightly. He kissed her again lightly before pulling back, a soft whining noise making its way from her throat. "Are you sure Loki?" he asked, his fingers skimming lightly up and down her sides, "Yes, please Thor. I want you," she sighed, and he grinned, planting his lips against hers as he slowly undid the ties binding her gown together, pushing it down creamy shoulders and tugging it past long legs so it was shoved to the end of the bed. He pushed himself up so he was knelt over her, his knees either side of her hips as he took in her form, his eyes appreciative as he looked back up to see her watching him with self-conscious eyes, "You are beautiful," he whispered, kissing her sweetly, his fingers sweeping over her form. He pinched rosy nipples between his fingers and rolled them skilfully, flicking them lightly as he let go, drawing a throaty moan from Loki.

Her hands skimmed down his well-muscled chest, earned from hours of physical combat and weapons drills, and stopped at the waistband of his trousers, tugging lightly till he lifted his hips and she could push them down his legs, kicking them so they tumbled off the edge. She gazed down and saw his shaft standing proudly at attention, a thatch of blonde curls around the base. She reached down and palmed him softly, enjoying the groan she drew from Thor, his head dropping forward lightly as her fingers skimmed along his length, her nails dragging softly along the sensitive skin, smirking victoriously when he groaned. He hissed and grabbed her hand, pining it above her head and smirking, "Uh, uh little one, I take the lead," he chuckled, gripping her wrists lightly in one hand and reaching down between their bodies with the other, stroking lightly along her core, feeling the wetness as she tried desperately to buck her hips into his hand, "Thor, please," she whispered, her eyes fluttering as her lips parted as a wave of pleasure flowed through her. Thor thought she had never looked more beautiful than at that moment, sprawled beneath him, a flush on her cheek and her chest quivering.

"Please what?" he teased, smirking as she tried to glare up at him only for it to turn into a whine of pleasure as he tweaked her clit, her eyes widening, "Please Thor, fuck me," she groaned, grinding down onto his fingers as they played with her opening. He smiled and lined up the tip of his shaft with her entrance, pushing in slowly as she gasped, her mouth opening at the pain of the intrusion. He moved in further, stopping at her barrier as he gazed down at her in surprise. This was her first time, he had always assumed she was not a virgin with the amount of males that hung around her all the times, most from very high ranking families. He promised he would do his best to make her first time as pleasurable as he could. "Please Thor, just one quick thrust," she mumbled, her hands fisted in the sheets, he nodded and snapped his hips forward, driving his length in the rest of the way as he broke through her barrier. Her back arched off the bed as her mouth flew open in silent scream, a single tear coursing down her cheek that Thor hastened to wipe away.

He stayed still, waiting for the signal to move, occasionally wiping away a tear that trickled down her cheek. "Okay, move," she said, looking up at him with trusting eyes as he slowly began moving, thrusting in slowly then pulling back, going from tip to hilt each time. Loki groaned, small whimpers escaped as Thor moved, her legs latching around his waist as he kissed her passionately, "Faster," she gasped and he quickened his pace, his hips hitting her inner thighs each time he bottomed out, "Please Thor, harder," she moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck as he nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulder, his length moving in and out quickly, causing wonderful friction. He grunted as he quickened his pace, slamming in and out as she cried out, her head tipping back, baring her neck which he took full advantage of as he nipped and sucked on the exposed flesh, leaving a red bruise behind. "Please Thor, as hard as you can, I want to feel you for days" she cried, and the blonde god became faster, his hips pistoning in and out going from tip to hilt and making her feel like she was being battered from the inside, a wonderful wave of pleasure coursed from her centre through her entire body and bright pinpricks of light clouded her vision.

"Oh fuck Thor! I'm cumming," she screamed, her body shaking and her walls clenching and unclenching around his length as he kept going, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers as he kissed her passionately, not slowing his pace even as she came down from her high. He continued to thrust in and out as she felt her body begin to sake again, her stomach quivering, "Cum for me Loki," Thor growled, placing one hand on her hip and rutting even faster, hitting a spot inside her again and again, "Thorrr!" she shrieked, her eyes fluttering as she felt waves of pleasure rolling through her body, Thor could feel her silken walls clutching against his length and could no longer hold off his own end, he came with a shout, spilling his seed deep inside her as she trembled from the aftershocks of her orgasm, her legs unwinding from his waist as he kissed her passionately, nipping and tugging on her bottom lip. He let himself drop to the bed beside her, drawing her into his arms as he pressed a light kiss to her lips, carding his fingers through her hair gently as they stared into each other's eyes.

His other hand slipped beneath the blankets and he began drawing nonsense patterns on her stomach and sides, coaxing her gently to sleep as he whispered how much he loved her into her ear. "Love you to Thor," she murmured, turning over and curling deeper into his chest, her body moulding against his as he smiled, having finally got the woman of his dreams. He had wished for years, ever since they were little children playing dragons and princesses in the royal gardens he would have her. He knew his mother and father would choose whom he married but also knew that Loki was one of the top candidates, her poise, grace and elegance would make her a perfect queen. If he expressed interest in her then he knew that she would most certainly be his queen and he hoped that she would accept the role as both his queen and his love when the time came. But for now he was happy to remain in a warm bed with her curled up in his arms, her lithe form pressed against his own as she breathed evenly.


End file.
